personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Relevance
"Relevance" is the 16th episode of season 2, and the 39th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on February 21, 2013. Synopsis A lethal and sexy government operative who tracks and stops terrorist threats before they occur finds herself on the run - and the new focus of Reese and Finch's attention. However, their pursuit proves to be their most formidable when they discover that her remarkable skill set equals their own. Episode Notes *This episode introduces viewers to the ISA section responsible for processing the "Relevant" list, who are marked with blue squares (or indigo) by the Machine. Like Finch, the ISA agents receive Social Security numbers, but of people suspected of being a threat to the security of the United States. *There are many more red squares visible in the surveillance feeds, along with more symptoms of the embedded code from "Dead Reckoning". *Unlike other episodes, the title sequence is cut off seconds after beginning, leading us into the world of the "relevant numbers". This was the first time this has occurred. *Aconitine, or monkshood, is a poison usually extracted from an Asian plant called aconite. It has historically been difficult to detect in cases of poisonings, especially 12 hours after its injection. *Atropine is considered an essential drug by the World Health Organization, primarily used to counteract cardiovascular effects such as those caused by aconitine. *Fentanyl is a commonly prescribed yet often-abused anesthetic and pain killer. A derivitive of Fentanyl, combined with other gaseous compounds, was used to pacify Chechen extremists during the Moscow Theater Crisis in 2002 . Cole's remarks in East Berlin about the gas may have been a reference to that use. *Flashbang grenades are not intended to cause physical harm, however if one goes off nearby, it can cause temporary blindness, disorientation and hearing loss. *A "dirty bomb", otherwise known as a "Radiological Dispersion Device" (RDD) is composed of a conventional explosive which is used to spread radioactive substance(s) over a wide area. Production Notes *This episode is the directorial debut of 's creator Jonathan Nolan. *The episode includes scenes taking place in Berlin, Germany. Filming started around January 18, 2013 in Roosevelt Island at Good Shepherd Plaza and at the Motorgate Parking Garage. *Reese first spots Shaw at the 33rd Street station on the 7 subway line. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Berlin police uniform patches depict a bear (the coat of arms of Berlin), not a cross. *In the scene where Shaw is encounters two of Bekhti's henchmen she's been following, there is a sign at the door with 'Exit' instead of 'Ausgang'. *As Shaw breaks in at the Berlin apartment, she does so by removing the lock cylinder from the door. We can see her throw it away. In the next scene, when she opens the door, the lock is still intact. Furthermore, when she enters the apartment, the man in the kitchen is seen on the ground, his hands in front of his head and the carton of orange juice at fairly the same level. But in the next scene, his hands and the carton lie in front of him. As she walks to the first man who succumbed to the gas, his rifle was lying next to him, his left leg leaning against the pillar. But when Sam moves the rifle away with her boot, we don't see the man anywhere. Later, in Cole's surveillance images, as Cole and Shaw are looking for #3 (man in the kitchen), we see #1 in the original position. *Shaw arranges to meet at the "Manhattan, the Suffolk Hotel, room 1458, 5:00 PM tomorrow." Apparently she arrives at the 37th floor, not the 14th floor. *At the cemetery, when Bear licks Shaw's face, we see Bear run away towards a building, but we see no one standing there. Later, we see Finch and Reese standing in front of that building, but they weren't present in the previous shot. Music *"Future Starts Slow" by The Kills - When Shaw walks away/end of episode. Trivia *Paul Sparks, who portrays Wilson, is married to Annie Parisse, who portrays Kara Stanton. *The phone number (917) 285-7362 written on a card that Finch gave to Shaw at the end of the episode is an actual telephone number that leads to Harold Wren's voice mail. This telephone number is currently in service and appears to be a wireless telephone number from the NY City area on the Verizon network. *The same phone number previously appeared in . Carter sent escape instructions to that number, which belonged to Reese's phone. *When someone goes to the trouble of collecting spent shell casings to avoid detection, it is referred to in the armed services as "policing their brass" *Maxine Angelis 's newspaper, the New York Journal makes another appearance in this episode when Wilson shows her the article about the explosion in Berlin. Military Terminology *Abbreviations and acronyms used in James Mercer Dossier file (the relevant POI Shaw and Cole were investigating): *CPL = Corporal *MOS = Military Occupation Specialty, If Pay Grade is filled with E followed by a dash & a number, it refers to an enlisted person *MCRD = Marine Corps Recruit Depot, Veh Disposition= Vehicle Disposition *PCT = Precinct, OCA = Originating Case Agency Embedded Codes *The first code is an excerpt from Chapter 1 of "Heart of Darkness " by Joseph Conrad. *The second and fourth codes are excerpts from "The principles of surgery" by John Bell and Sir Charles Bell. *The third code is an excerpt from Voyich manuscript Promo References es:Relevance Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Embedded Codes Category:Episodes with Multiple Persons of Interest